


When Witches Don't Fight

by theawkwardtimelady



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domestic Coven, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Parental Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Self-Harm, Trauma, mother hen cordelia goode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardtimelady/pseuds/theawkwardtimelady
Summary: A new girl at the academy is often an adjustment.  But this one is different.  And Cordelia knows what she has to do.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Welcome to Miss Robichaux's Academy for exceptional young witches”

Megara’s mouth dropped when the doors opened, revealing the grand entrance. Until about 20 minutes ago, her home had been a cardboard box in a back alley. 

An elegant looking woman in a black skirt and white blouse descended the stairway and smiled warmly at Megara.

“Hello, I am Cordelia Goode. Headmistress and supreme. You must be Megara.”

Cordelia held out her hand and Megara shied away from it. Cordelia frowned.

“Megara, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to help you. I would never hurt my girls.”

Megara backs up to cling to Zoe and Cordelia can tell the older girl is not too thrilled about it. Cordelia slowly lowers herself to the ground, trying not to look too threatening to the young girl.

“I won’t hurt you Megara. You’re safe here.” Cordelia held out her hand, “You’re safe here,” she repeated.

Slowly, Megara released Zoe and took Cordelia’s hand. Cordelia offered her a warm smile.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Cordelia stood, taking Megara with her, and led her up the stairs into her chambers. As Cordelia wrapped an arm around her, she notices just how thin the girl is and frowns. Once they reach Cordelia’s room, she helps Megara strip down and tosses her clothes into the hamper. Cordelia clicked her tongue as she helped Megara into the tub. The girl had bruises all over her thin frame and seemed to be favoring her right side.

“Zoe tells me she found you in an alley,” Cordelia said quietly. “How long have you been on the streets?”

Megara sat very still before she carefully shrugged one shoulder. Cordelia wet a washcloth and began to lather soap onto her back, taking care not to scrub too harshly.

“How did you get these?” Cordelia asked, gently wiping away the layers of dirt and grime to reveal more bruises in various stages of healing. Megara didn’t respond and Cordelia set down the washcloth and moved to face her. Megara’s face was streaked with tears and her body was trembling. Cordelia hesitated briefly before gathering Megara into her arms, ignoring the dirt and wet spots on her white blouse. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” she whispered in Megara’s ear, “You’re okay. I’m here. You’re safe.”

As Megara’s tears dried, Cordelia released her and began massaging shampoo into her hair. Zoe quietly crept into the bathroom.

“Hey, Cordelia?”

“Yes, Zoe?”

“I have all the girls settled in for the night but there are no open beds.”

Cordelia sighed and wiped her hands on her skirt. “Thank you, Zoe. I’ll figure something out. You can go to bed now.”  
Zoe nodded and left, leaving Cordelia to rinse the suds out of Megara’s hair. She began to hum quietly as the older woman threaded her fingers through her hair. 

“Stay right here. I’m going to get you something to wear.” 

Cordelia grabbed some of her pajamas from her drawer along with a towel and helped Megara out of the tub. Once the girl was dry Cordelia helped her into the pajamas. They hung off of Megara’s thin frame, making Cordelia frown once again. Seeing this, Megara wrapped her arms around herself. Cordelia shook her head.

“It’s okay. You’re just so small. But it doesn’t matter right now.” Cordelia pasted a smile onto her face, though the worry stayed just between her eyes, “It’s late. We don’t have somewhere for you right now but it’s okay. You can sleep with me tonight.”

Cordelia threw back the blankets and patted the bed. Megara climbed in and Cordelia followed, using magic to turn off the light. She watched carefully until she was sure the young girl was asleep before drifting off herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia woke early the next morning, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. She carefully climbed out of the bed and checked on the still sleeping girl. Megara’s face was beaded with sweat and her face was twisted like she was in the midst of an attack. Cordelia jumped into action and shook her by the shoulders, trying to wake her.

“Megara, wake up. Wake up, you’re safe but you have to wake up.”

Megara shot up and Cordelia wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, tucking her under her chin while the girl shook and sobbed.

Cordelia cursed under her breath at the feeling of the raised scars along Megara’s back. “Hecate, we need to get some salve on you.”

The sound of her harsh tone set Megara crying again and Cordelia held her tighter, shushing her and rocking, hoping to calm her down before she woke any of the other girls. The door to the room creaked open and Misty stepped inside.

“Miss Cordelia? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Misty. Everything is fine.”

The willowy girl turned to leave.

“Wait, Misty, can you get the jar that’s in the greenhouse? It should be right inside the door.”

Misty nodded, “Absolutely. I’ll be right back.”

Cordelia gently eased Megara off of her and began to assess the damage she didn’t look at the previous night. She brushed the wild red hair away from Megara’s face, smiling sadly at the resemblance to Myrtle. Then she got to work. 

She hadn’t looked all that closely the previous night but now she gently began to probe the severity of the bruising, stopping every time the girl winced. She grimaced upon seeing the bugs in her hair, knowing she would need to send one of the girls to the local pharmacy in order to treat her. 

“I will be right back,” she told the redhead. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Cordelia quietly crept down the hall, stopping outside of Madison’s door. She took a deep breath, knowing waking the witch at this hour wouldn’t be pretty before she knocked.

“Madison?” she called softly, opening the door.

“What do you want bitch?” Madison groaned from under her pillow.

“I need you to run to the store.”

“Tell Zoe.”

“Zoe has a class this morning. I know that your schedule is wide open. So you’re going.” Cordelia said firmly, opening the curtains to let in the light.

Madison rolled over and pulled her blanket over her head. Cordelia sighed and yanked back the blankets.

“What the fuck?!” Madison shouted.

“Up,” Cordelia said, holding the blankets out of her reach. “I need you to pick this up.” she handed the blonde a scrap of paper. Madison squinted at it and groaned.

“One of the little witch bitches has lice?”

“Madison, I’ve told you not to call them that. It doesn’t matter if someone does. I asked you to go pick it up for me.”

“Fine, but you owe me Cordy!”

Cordelia rolled her eyes and went back to her room. Megara and Misty were both seated on her bed, Misty trying to convince Megara to take her shirt off.

“Come on darlin’, I brought this cream to take away the hurt.”

“Misty,” Cordelia interjected, “I can take it from here. Thank you.”

Misty stood from the bed and handed Cordelia the jar. Cordelia took her place on the bed and placed a hand on Megara’s shoulder.

“Sweetheart, I have something to help heal some of those cuts and scrapes. Can I put it on you?”

Megara shook her head violently.

“Okay, okay, shh.” Cordelia set the jar down, “I won’t do anything until you give me permission. I promise.”

Megara leaned over and placed her head carefully in Cordelia’s lap. As if on auto pilot, Cordelia’s hand went to play with the wild red hair. The young girl made a noise of contentment and snuggled further into the supreme’s lap, making herself comfortable


	3. Chapter 3

“Cordelia, phone for you!” Zoe held her phone away from her ear. “It’s Madison. I think you’re better equipped for this.”

Cordelia sighed and gently moved Megara off of her lap before sliding off the bed and taking the phone from Zoe.

“Hello?”

“CORDELIA!” Madison shouted, causing Cordelia to wince at the volume.

“Yes, Madison?”

“You HAVE to come pick me up. They won’t let me leave.”

“Why not?”

Madison mumbled something and Cordelia pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Speak up please.”

“Can you just come get me?”

“Give me ten minutes.” Cordelia hung up and passed the phone back to Zoe. “Can you sit with Megara? I’m going to go get Madison.”

Zoe nodded. “Yeah, I’ll hang out with her.”

“Thank you, Zoe.” Cordelia grabbed her keys and knelt down next to Megara. “I will be right back. Zoe is going to sit with you until I get back.” Cordelia stood and faced Zoe. “If I’m not back before class starts, have Misty come in, okay? I want Megara to stay here until she’s been treated and settled into the academy.”

Zoe nodded and Cordelia took a deep breath before she turned on her heel and went out to her car. She gripped the wheel hard enough that her knuckles were white during the whole drive to the pharmacy. Once she arrived, she threw the car in park and slammed the car door before making her way into the store. 

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Madison Montgomery?” 

The security guard nodded and gestured to the back of the store. “Back in the break room. Hey, aren’t you that lady from the news?”

Cordelia ignored him in favor of stalking through the store and throwing open the door to the break room. Madison immediately jumped off of the couch and threw her arms in the air.

“It’s about time you got here!”

Cordelia silenced her with a flick of her wrist and turned to the man standing in the room.

“What did she do?”

“Better for you to see,” he said, clicking play on the computer. Cordelia came to stand next to him. On the screen, Madison was picking up the lice medication when a man grabbed her from behind. Madison’s mouth was open in a scream and in her rush to get away from the man, she knocked everything off of the shelves. When she couldn’t fight him off, she closed her eyes and the man went flying.

“As you can see, she caused quite the scuffle.”

“SHE caused a scuffle?” Cordelia said. “That’s not what I’m seeing. I’m seeing her fight off an attacker. Where is he? Why isn’t he in here?”

“He wasn’t the problem here-”

“I’m sorry, WHAT?” Cordelia cut him off. “I don’t know what you saw but I saw him grab one of my girls and her defend herself! Now, I’ll ask again. Where is he?”

“He went home. He’s one of my employee’s and I gave him the rest of the day off.”

“You will give him the rest of his life off,” Cordelia hissed, “I want him fired or else I will be pressing charges.”

“Cordy,” Madison said, “It’s time to go. Just let it go.” Cordelia whirled around to find Madison sitting on the floor, tears on her face.

“You’re right.” Cordelia helped her up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “We should go,”

“Wait, I want payment for the merchandise she destroyed!” 

Cordelia gave him a look that could kill and he immediately quieted down. 

“Come on, Madison. Let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> First Part!! I am desperate for Domestic Coven/Motherly Cordelia content so I'm writing my own. Mostly for my own enjoyment but I hope you enjoy it too :)


End file.
